


The Space In Between

by lalablue0



Series: 413am [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd meets Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalablue0/pseuds/lalablue0
Summary: Jason Todd and Death are old friends.
Series: 413am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	The Space In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I intended when I sat down to write today. But I like it. 
> 
> Part of my 413am series. But I guess it could be read as a stand alone.

It wasn't like they'd never seen death before. They knew death. All living things eventually died. From the majestic mountain ranges to the simplest single celled organism. They had watched it all die in a time before the passage of time was even a perception.

  
  


Why does this death warrant their time? Their approach? It was likely the portents of this death were broadcast in screaming chaotic chatter across the universe. The screaming faded to whimpering the moment the heart stopped beating. This death should not be of any importance. All things die.

  
  


The life that has been extinguished imbued such vehement loyalty and a fierce love of family. The life was generous and charming. The life had been extinguished too soon.

  
  


The life had come to them many times before. The life was always granted a last minute reprieve that allowed the life to continue to draw breath. They had joked with the life that only Keith Richards had died more times than he had.

  
  


There's death, the angel of Death and then there's Death. Death was one of the first. Forever and infinity were just concepts that had yet to be experienced. Death that is neither good nor evil. It just is. Death that does not discriminate. They are Death. The original. They were there before time was time. They made sure that the souls of the dead were escorted to the places they needed to go. They don't cause death. They could. But they don't. Not without provocation anyway. Death happens. They made it their mission to make sure that the human plane of existence wasn't overrun with the wandering souls of the dead.

  
  


This is the Death that watches him now.

  
  


“ You're back again?”

  
  


The life's face registered instant recognition along with the appearance of defeat. The life looked at the entity before him. They were old friends. His company while he waited to return to his body. Again.

  
  


“ Son of a bitch. Who killed me this time?”

  
  


“ Hmm. It appears you had a really bad case of pneumonia and developed a pulmonary embolism. Respiratory arrest.”

  
  


The life hung his head and sighed. “That's just great. I had plans today.”

  
  


“ We know.”

  
  


The life sat down in the inky blackness that surrounded him. The life had grown since they'd seen him last.

  
  


“ You continue to grow,” Death spake.

  
  


The life looked down at his metaphysical body. In this space in between life and death there was no concept of clothing as they did not know they were naked until the life had told them. The life blanketed himself with darkness.

  
  


“ Yeah. I'm still a freaking kid. At least I'm supposed to be.”

  
  


The life stood again and threw his fists in the air. “Grrrr! I hate this. I hate dying. I hate waiting to find out if I'm moving on or going back. I hate this. Why can't I just ...be done.”

  
  


Death watched the life's outburst of anger with curiosity. The life always fought to go back. The life always fought tooth and nail to go back. The life always had some reason to shout and scream about going back.

  
  


“ You do not wish to go back?”

  
  


The life shrugged his shoulders. “I just -. I screwed things up. If I go back again, I- I don't know how I can stop myself from messing up again. I'll just end up back here.”

  
  


“ You are a child. Children make mistakes.”

  
  


The life scoffed. “My whole was a mistake. Argh! I wish I could just start over. Ya know. But knowing what I know I now. I would do things so differently.”

  
  


Death looked at the life before them. For a child of man's world, the life had seen more than most men with thrice the years. They were always watching. From the beginning of time all they did was watch. They rarely intervened. In the case of the Wayne's; they had intervened more than any other creature in history.

  
  


The night of the life's birth was the first time he had been to Death's realm. The life's future was laid out before him and his soul was pushed back into his body before the cries of his mother had reached Death's ears.

  
  


Too may times had the life sacrificed himself for his family. Too many times had the life been brought to their realm to await his fate. Too many times had they intervened. Too many times they had thought that they weren't doing the right thing. Too many times they ripped the life away from what could have been his heaven. Too many times they ripped the life from his mother. Too many times had the life been ripped away from his father by choice.

  
  


Death first met the life when it was born. The life's mother had welcomed her son, six weeks early in the middle of a hurricane. The life came up on Death's radar and took up the reap personally. However by the time the life arrived in their realm, the life had been granted a reprieve. Though his mother never knew this.

  
  


When the life received more reprieves before he hit double digits, Death had taken an interest in the life and what his significance was in the grand scheme of things. Time is not linear for Death. Death can be anywhere, anytime they choose. They know what the future holds for the human plane. They know that their job would not be easy, but it must be done. What Death saw was dark but it made sense. The life had a purpose. His whole family did. So that was when Death took the Wayne's for their own.

  
  


The life touched everything in his orbit. Death sought permanence. The life could flourish under the right circumstances.

  
  


“ Start over you shall,” Death announced.

  
  


The life looked incredulous and sputtered for a moment. “Explain your meaning,” the life asked, then added, “Please?”

  
  


“ You will be returned to the moment of your death and be reborn.”

  
  


The life asked, “Why?”

  
  


“ We consulted the future and have determined you are exceptional and your destiny is not yet fulfilled.”

  
  


“ When did you start waxing poetic? You always gave it to me straight.”

  
  


“ We've seen the future, kid. It's happening whether you like or not. You do have a destiny, though.”

  
  


“ Yeah, what's that?”

  
  


“ You know, we cannot reveal that.”

  
  


“ Of course not. Can't interfere with free will, yeah, yeah. I'm a screw up. What the hell does destiny want with me anyway?”

  
  


“ We cannot tell you. We can only tell you that you are important. Always have been.”

  
  


The life tried not to smile, but failed. “It's about time someone noticed. Anything else I should know?”

  
  


“ Death happens. Sometimes though, it doesn't stick.”

  
  


The life chuckled and shook his head. “So you're really going to send me back. Like to being a baby?”

  
  


“ Yes.”

  
  


“ To the moment I died? I'll just transform into a baby?”

  
  


“ Yes.”

  
  


“ Bruce is gonna freak out. When are we doing this?”

  
  


“ We will not see you again for a while. Enjoy your new life and flourish young one.”

  
  


The smooth inky blackness began to brighten. The life had to cover his eyes as the empty realm was bathed in a bright white light.

  
  


The life was reborn at  **4:13am** .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
